


noir

by untouchableocean



Series: a rose by any other name [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: "Black roses represent sorrow, loss, and mortality. They convey the death of a feeling or idea."





	noir

It follows him around, clinging to his skin like a curse. He wears it on his face, a constant, searing mask, unintentionally broadcasting old scars to everyone around him.

He knows people pity him, and he gets sick of it. He doesn’t need it. All he needs is the sweet tang of victory, fuel in his nostrils and champagne in his mouth.

People look at him differently after Monza. They seem to realise he’s not just someone to throw sympathy at, he’s someone to battle, to beat, to fear. He holds his trophy to the sky and smiles.

“J’ai gagné.”


End file.
